House of Hades
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: The 7 race to get to the doors to free Annabeth and Percy from Tartarus. Please nothing to bad if you review
1. Annabeth

**I'm excited to post this story thanks to anyone who supports me **** And disclaimer: I do not own PJ Rick Riordan does, Thank You**

**Annabeth**

There she was Falling into Tartarus the only upside was that she was with her boyfriend, Percy. He hit his head on a rock so he was out cold.

She could see the bottom coming closer so she braced herself.

She landed HARD on her butt and let out a small scream. She didn't see anything around them, but she could see and it didn't look anything like she expected, it looked like the desert the light was dim and the sand was red she could see an oasis far to her left she didn't trust that so she decided that when Percy woke up they would go right. She waited for what seemed like forever then he woke.

"Annabeth, why does hell look like the desert?"

"I was thinking the same thing"

When they started to get going they found a car that was full of gas and had a few gallons in the back and a flashlight built in so they could see what kind of car it was because Percy was being picky, It was a Ferrari.

"You won't like this car let's-" Annabeth was smiling

"No I want this car, I want the car, don't take it away" Percy hadn't heard the sarcasm in her voice until after he said it. "Oh now I get it…"

"Come on seaweed brain start the car" She said leaning over to kiss him.

She hated that she pulled Percy down here she would rather have him safe than sorry. But she also liked him being down here, without him she would probably die down here even if he wasn't as smart as her or as clever he was great in a battle and they knew all of each others tricks. Then she remembered that she hurt her ankle, she was so distracted she forgot.

"What do you think the others are doing right now...?"

"Annabeth?"

"Sorry what?"

He looked at her curiously, Gods he was so cute when he made that face.

"I asked what do you think the others are doing?"

"They're probably really worried and I think they're going to the house of Hades" she remembered Nico muttering something about it to himself.

"The what?"

"I don't know what it really is but I guess that it has the doors of death in it"

Percy looked so happy driving the Ferrari that she smiled and knew that the others are going to be okay. With Jason and Nico leading them to the Doors they would be better then okay and hopefully they would get there soon. She looked at the time on the cars dashboard and it had been 2 hours since they started driving.

"Percy are you tired?"

"A bit, yeah"

"Let me drive"

"Okay"

He stopped and they got out and went on the other side and she started driving while Percy started sleeping.


	2. Piper

**Hey guys or girls or just one person (Hope tot get more) I hope you like this and and if you want review Luv ya ~JasperAndPercabeth**

**Piper**

She didn't know what to do no one did, Leo was running around the deck trying to keep himself distracted, Frank was in the lunch room with Hazel talking about Zeus know what, Jason was flying around the ship, Nico looked the worst he was pale, sweating, and was turning green. Piper was watching everyone and walked over to Nico and calmed him down with her charmspeak.

Piper went back to her room a few minutes later Hazel came in and looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I think me and Frank just broke up"

"What!? Why!?"

"It's because he thinks me and Leo have something going on" She said with tears running down her face. Piper got up and hugged her then told her to sit down.

"It's okay Hazel we can fix this but for now you need to calm down"

"Okay" she said, once she was calm Piper went to find Frank.

She found Frank talking with Percy in the lunchroom. She gave Percy a I need to talk with him alone look and he got the message and left.

"FRANK! WHY WOULD YOU BREAK UP WITH HAZEL?!"

"I thought she liked Leo not me"

"She dated you didn't she?"

"Yeah- but- well- she likes him more than me"

"No she doesn't or else she would've broken up with you and started to date Leo instead"

"Your right, I guess…"

Piper knew she didn't use charmspeak, she used another power putting people together, she could make people remember all the good times with that person and then they would forget about all the hate it works with friends and couples. Piper went back to her room and fell asleep after a long day. When she woke up Jason was in the room.

"Nice job with Frank and Hazel"

"Thanks" she said as she got up then brushed her teeth and did her hair, she wore it down and straight while talking to Jason.

"Isn't it time for breakfast?"

"No, it's 5 in the morning Pipes"

"Then why are you up?"

"Bad dream."

She got dressed, in her bathroom of course, and when she came out Jason was looking out of her window.

"What is it?"

"Just the city we're over it reminds me of something… I probably just read about it somewhere"

"Hey, you should get ready, you never know when an attack may happen" She said then kissed him.

As if it was waiting for her to say something it landed on the ship.

Her and Jason woke everyone up and got on deck. She looked like a vampire, she had the teeth but she didn't look scary she looked creepy but not scary.

"Gods, I wish Annabeth was here…"

"I wish Percy was here…" Jason said it at the same time she said it.

"Wait it looks like… Your Mormo!"

"Yes, child and you've been bad know you have to die" She chased everyone around the deck, somehow.

"Guys, she used to bite kids who were bad and used to be the companion of Hecate"

"Piper right now I don't care about anything but killing her!" Leo shouted.

Piper looked at Jason and he knew what she was going to do.

"Mormo over here!" He shouted

She came over to Jason and she was remarkably fast, faster then Jason she tripped him and bit him. He screamed and was losing a lot of blood, no wonder kids were so afraid of her in ancient Greece. Right before she could bite him again Piper came up behind her and cut her head clean off. Piper and Hazel wrapped Jasons arm and gave him Ambrosia.

**Was that okay I know the ending wasn't that good but I hope someone will review and tell me if I should do something better.**


End file.
